tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jin Willpower
/14 /18 anos |Zodiac = Leão |Birthplace = Texas/EUA (Mundo Real) |Height = |Weight = |Blood Type = B |Race = Humano |Class = Fighter Gunner |Identity = Pública |Armor = |Robe = |Pokemon = |Digimon = |Deck = |Medabot = |Spirit = |Animal = Tigre |Family/Relatives = Pai e Mãe; Avô |Likes = Seus amigos; Miki |Dislikes = Maker Jacki |Hobbies = Ler HQs |Love Interests = Miki |Rival = Maker |Archenemy = Darkyren Maker Jacki |Master = |Rank = S |Favorite Food = Picanha Pizza |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = Variado |Weapons = |Energys = 気 Ki コスモ Cosmo 念 Nen チャクラ Chakra |Nen Type = Materialização |Elements = Físico Energy Raio Vento Fogo Terra Gelo Água Luz |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2009 }} '''Jin Willpower' (チン ・ ウィルパワ Jin U~irupawa) é o protagonista do Spin-Off The King of Cartoons Chronicles e personagem recorrente da série principal de The King of Cartoons. Ele é o Rei dos Desenhos do século XX e antecessor de Vinix, que lutou ao lado de Maker Jacki, mas acabou sendo morto graças a traição deste último. Ele retorna anos depois em The King of Cartoons 2009 temporariamente do lado de Darkyren, que um dia foi seu inimigo no passado. Nos tempos atuais, Jin se tornou um guerreiro solitário, permanecendo isolado enquanto Vinix cuida dos diversos conflitos, somente as vezes se aliando ao atual Rei dos Desenhos. Jin é descrito como um Rei dos Desenhos prodígio, com sua habilidade sendo desenvolvida em uma velocidade acima do normal. Aparência thumb|100px|left Jin tem cabelo azul espetado (Não se sabe a cor original de seu cabelo no Mundo Real) e olhos castanhos. Ele veste uma camiseta branca de gola preta e um casaco marrom sem mangas por cima. Ele possui um par de luvas em suas mãos, uma calça jeans cumprida de cor esverdeada e tênis escuros com as pontas brancas. Por fim ele usa um crucifixo pendurado em seu pescoço simbolizando sua fé ocidental e americana. O personagem escolhido para representar Jin na Fanfic é Zack do RPG maker 2000/2003. Personalidade A primeira vista, Jin parece uma pessoa séria e solitária. As vezes é difícil saber a base comum com os outros Reis dos Desenhos que o levou a se tornar um. Porem é revelado que Jin na realidade sempre foi uma pessoa tímida com dificuldades de se expressar com as pessoas sem querer dar uma impressão errada ao se comunicar. Jin tem uma personalidade muito nobre e heroica. Ele é uma pessoa altruísta, protetora, fraterna, de bom coração e geralmente uma pessoa séria, que valoriza profundamente a segurança da humanidade e de seus amigos. Por causa disso, ele é visto pela maioria dos outros personagens como uma pessoa confiável em quem eles sempre podem contar. Ele também é geralmente descrito como sendo sério, calmo e de mente tranquila; mesmo nas piores situações. Devido a isso ele raramente age por impulso e geralmente pensa antes de tomar uma atitude, sempre tentando ficar um passo à frente de seu oponente. Ele também é muito altruísta e hesita em colocar a segurança de seus amigos ou de qualquer outra pessoa em risco. Tendo crescido como um órfão aos cuidados de seu avô, Jin tem uma tendência a manter uma expressão séria e um tanto estoica a maior parte do tempo, e raramente é visto rindo, embora ele dê sorrisos curtos com frequência. Em pouquíssimas ocasiões, Jin pode perder a compostura e agir com raiva, principalmente depois que Maker traiu seus companheiros e assassinou seus amigos mais próximos. Por causa do trauma em perder seus pais, Jin mantinha-se isolado das pessoas, evitando se envolver muito com aqueles em sua volta para não ter que experienciar a dor de perde-los, apenas utilizando histórias de HQs como uma maneira de preencher e compensar sua solidão. Mas após aceitar conviver com seus novos companheiros, ele passa a ver os amigos como a coisa mais valiosa que uma pessoa pode ter; acreditando que ninguém deveria ficar sozinho, e tenta convencer os outros que rejeitam a amizade de que é algo a ser abraçada. Sua relação com Miki Furukawa é a mais especial. Mesmo antes de aceitar fazer novos amigos, Jin foi capaz de manter um relacionamento de anos com Miki desde cedo, porém, sempre escondeu o fato de que ele era o Rei dos Desenhos para não envolve-la em grandes riscos (Embora ela saiba que Jin é alguma espécie de Metahumano, visto que ele a salvou no dia que se conheceram). Anos mais tarde se tornou evidente que os dois tinham uma relação amorosa e embora Miki considera-se namorada de Jin, o próprio garoto parece negar isso quando outros o questionam, provavelmente por timidez ou para a própria proteção de Miki. Jin parece não gostar de ficar em dívida com os outros e é leal a sua palavra e responsabilidades mesmo em uma aliança com vilões. Ao ser revivido pela Tower of Darkness e trabalhar para Darkyren, seu arquinimigo, ele não hesitou em cumprir sua parte do trato para assim ganhar sua liberdade. Mesmo que ele sempre arranjasse um jeito de cumprir o acordo evitando ações verdadeiramente malignas (Como quando ele fingiu ter tirado a vida de Lina, apenas para revelar mais tarde que ele havia feito isso para poupa-la de ter que encarar Darkyren e seus aliados). Outro exemplo foi quando ele se viu responsável pelo filho de Darkyren, Freecell, se mostrar como uma atual ameaça, vendo a situação como um "trabalho que ele precisa terminar", embora mais tarde ele admite que Freecell é de uma geração de problemas que Vinix precisa cuidar por conta própria. Maker diz que Jin sendo incapaz de deixar de lado seus sentimentos em relação a um antigo/ex amigo é tanto sua maior força quanto sua maior fraqueza. Historia Pré-Chronicles Jin nasceu em Austin, no Texas - EUA. Os seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando ele ainda era muito pequeno, e desde então foi cuidado pelo seu avô. Por ter perdido os pais muito cedo, Jin sempre se sentiu diferente dos outros garotos da sua idade, se lamentando ao ver os pais de seus colegas de escola. E por causa disso, ele sempre se fechou para o mundo, se mantendo solitário, para que não pudesse se incomodar com prováveis tristezas e inveja. Jin começou a se interessar em HQ, Animes e outras mídias que traziam histórias fantasiosas, onde ele parecia buscar uma certa admiração pelos personagens serem fortes mesmo carregando tantos pesos nos ombros. Aparentemente Richter Belmont acabou sendo o personagem que ele mais admirava e inspirava, o que resultou em diversos ataques parecidos em sua vida como Rei dos Desenhos mais tarde. Pré-TKOC/Chronicles Jin foi o Rei dos Desenhos do século XX, encontrado em Mysterious Tower pelos barões Oswald, Felix e o sábio Yen Sid, quando tinha apenas 5 anos de idade. Jin em seu primeiro dia como Rei dos Desenhos teve que encarar uma cidade sendo atacada pelo mago Darkyren que fazia a invocação de um poderoso monstro que Jin conseguiu vencer. Naquele dia Jin também salvou uma garota chamada Miki Furukawa e deste então se tornaram amigos próximos. Ele foi crescendo como um Rei dos Desenhos prodígio que se desenvolvia bem seus poderes de forma rápida. Jin nunca teve coragem de contar a Miki que ele era o Rei dos Desenhos, pois não queria que a garota passasse a ter um interesse por ele apenas por causa de seu título. Jin já com 10 anos de idade, os barões junto dos ajudantes Mickey e Pernalonga estranhavam o fato de Jin não ter tido nenhum sinal de encontro com um The Best Friend ou Angel of Light e decidiram encontrar jovens prodígios para formar um grupo para Jin. O asmodiano Maker Jacki, a estudante Medi Tomiko e o pequeno Atsuke Hiroko foram apresentados para Jin como seu novo grupo. De inicio Jin não gostou da ideia, mas decidiu dar uma chance ao grupo. A primeira missão de Jin com seu grupo fixo foi um pedido de Gaia que trabalhava para a Z-Corporation, pedindo para os heróis recuperarem uma encomenda dele que tinha sido pega por vilões. Esses vilões eram os Hell Trio que trabalhavam para Darkyren: Ice, Cano e Deser. O grupo enfrenta o trio e terminam como vitoriosos com o Hell Trio escapando e entregando a encomenda para Gaia. Jin junto de Medi e Maker são convidados para a academia que Atsuke participava e conheciam outros estudantes como Dazzle e Rhythmi. Após uma seção de perguntas com os estudantes a academia acabava sendo atacada por capangas de Deser, mas Jin junto de seu grupo conseguia derrota-los, embora Deser fugia obtendo algo que ele queria. Jin participa do torneio em Olympus Coliseum onde conhece Hércules, Terra e Zack Fair. Jin enfrenta Zack no torneio e vence, porem, Zack acabava sendo controlado por Hades tendo que enfrenta-lo novamente e assim livrando o personagem do controle. A próxima luta ficaria entre Jin e Terra, porem, Terra decide partir deixando a vitória para Jin, dizendo que talvez algum dia eles poderiam se enfrentar. Tempos depois, Oswald é convencido por Darkyren a começar uma revolta contra o resto da administração do mundo dos desenhos com a intenção principal de acabar com Mickey Mouse. Os capangas de Oswlad raptam Minnie, forçando Jin e seu grupo a se dirigir ao prédio dos barões para salva-la. Minnie é salva, embora o Barão Félix pagou o preço com sua vida. Jin enfrenta alguns capangas de Oswald junto de Maker e vencem. Oswald é banido por Yen Sid para Wasteland, o antigo barão tentava resistir mas Jin lançava um ataque empurrando Oswald para o portal e assim sendo banido de vez. Com as primeiras investigações dos novos barões: Mickey e Pernalonga, é descoberto que Gaia é o culpado pelo desaparecimento de diversas garotas pelo mundo. O grupo de Jin vai até o esconderijo de Gaia para impedir as ambições do vilão, mas acabam perdendo rastros dele após a autodestruição do esconderijo. Em um outro dia, Jin aceita acompanhar Miki em um festival, e os dois pretendem revelar seus sentimentos na hora certa. Mais tarde naquele dia, Darkyren põe em pratica seu plano após reunir três joias especiais, trazendo dor para aqueles que não tem ligação com magia. Jin e seu grupo sobe os andares da Z-Corporation para impedir os planos do Mago. Jin enfrenta Ice e o derrota graças a sua habilidade Nen. Assim, finalmente chegando ao topo do prédio e enfrentando Darkyren que se transformava em uma gigantesca criatura. Após uma dura batalha, Jin derrota Darkyren. Mas para sua surpresa, Maker aparece completamente mudado e explode o prédio da Z-Corporation junto com Jin. O Rei dos Desenhos sobrevive, e chocado com o que havia acabado de testemunhar da atitude de seu amigo, ele decide ir atrás de Maker, mas é interrompido por dois seguranças que convida o garoto a conhecer o chefe deles, dando carona numa limusine. Jin pensando na possibilidade de ser Maker, aceita o convite. Mas ao chegar no prédio, descobre que a pessoa que queria conhece-lo é Rugal Bernstein. O temível vilão desejava enfrentar Jin por motivos não muito esclarecidos, mas chegava a citar que queria em sua coleção de estátuas de lutadores que perderam para ele. Jin derrota Rugal, embora ficasse muito cansado no processo. Rugal em seu ultimo ato, explode o prédio com esperanças de levar Jin junto para o túmulo, mas Jin escapa. Após esses eventos, Jin finalmente chegava ao castelo de Maker, mas ficava horrorizado ao ver os corpos mortos de Medi e Atsuke, que foram assassinados por Maker. Cheio de fúria, Jin sozinho luta contra o exercito de Maker, até finalmente conseguir entrar no castelo e alcançar a sala do trono onde Maker se encontrava. Após aceitar o fato de que seu ex amigo estava em um caminho sem volta, Jin não vê outra solução a não ser enfrenta-lo com todas as suas forças. Mas graças ao fato de estar muito cansado devido a luta contra Rugal e o exercito de Maker, o Rei dos Desenhos não conseguiu obter a vitória completa. Jin acaba por usar suas ultimas forças para selar 90% do poder de Maker, para enfraquece-lo para o próximo Rei dos Desenhos que surgir. Assim, perdendo sua vida em um ultimo ataque de Maker, com suas ultimas palavras ecoando em sua mente para o futuro Rei dos Desenhos e se lamentando por nunca ter tido a oportunidade de se encontrar com Miki como prometido. The King of Cartoons Desde a primeira temporada de The King of Cartoons, Jin era citado por vários personagens, embora seu nome nunca era dito. Ele era apontado como O Antigo Rei dos Desenhos, O Rei dos Desenhos anterior ou O outro Rei dos Desenhos muitas vezes se referindo ao fato de que ele tinha sido morto por Maker. Quando Vinix, Goku, Seiya e Lily reuniram as esferas do dragão, pediram a Shen-Long para reviver todas as pessoas boas e inocentes que perderam a vida na tirania de Maker. Mas Jin não foi revivido, tendo várias explicações para isso: Sua morte foi a mais de um ano e de acordo com as esferas alguém que morreu a mais de um ano não pode ser revivido, é impossível em teoria que dois Reis dos Desenhos coexistam e com Vinix como Rei dos Desenhos Jin não poderia mais voltar, alguém do mundo real não pode ser revivido por diversos meios incluindo as esferas do dragão. Em The King of Cartoons 2009, Jin junto de Maker foi trazido de volta por Darkyren que desta vez estava trabalhando para a Tower of Darkness. Foi dado a Jin a missão de liderar a tríade de vilões: Sigma, Broly e Akuma contra o Clube Fusão com o intuito de obter um poderoso cristal para Darkyren. Jin enfrenta os barões Mickey e Pernalonga e acaba vencendo embora acabou não matando os dois. Jin vai até o topo do castelo onde se encontrava o cristal e vendo que a tríade hesitava em atacar Lina, Jin os destrói e em seguida acerta um ataque em Lina a deixando desacordada. Com a chegada de Vinix junto de Leo e Vicious, Jin provoca o atual Rei dos Desenhos dizendo que ele tinha tirado a vida de Lina e debocha do nível dos três garotos. Jin aguenta lutar contra os três e com sua própria força consegue competir com um ataque triplo de Vinix, Leo e Vicious. Porem, quanto mais Jin provocava Vinix, mais o poder do garoto aumentava e Vinix acabava acertando um soco em Jin o nocauteando. Mais tarde Jin enfrenta Leo e Vicious novamente, saindo ferido de um ataque combinado da dupla. Mais pra frente Jin enfrenta novamente Vinix, tendo como sua ultima missão na Tower of Darkness antes de ser finalmente livre. Vinix hesita em lutar contra Jin para entender o porque outro Rei dos Desenhos estaria do lado dos vilões. Jin realmente não tem interesse em ajudar Darkyren ou a Tower of Darkness, porem, luta por sua liberdade e seu rancor contra aqueles que o substituiu e o esqueceu. Jin consegue vencer a luta contra Vinix mas deixa o garoto vivo para que mais tarde Vinix pudesse enfrentar e vencer Darkyren. Jin então parte para seu próprio caminho em busca de respostas sobre seu verdadeiro papel no mundo, o porque de mesmo ele sendo um Rei dos Desenhos ele ser tão diferente de Vinix em êxitos e importância. Em The King of Cartoons Neo Wave Jin aparece para interromper a luta de Vinix e Bell no Torneio da Cidade. Ele explica a Vinix que Bell era clone do garoto feita pela Tower of Darkness, porem, bem modificada por causa das imunidades que atrapalhavam para fazer um clone perfeito. Mais tarde Jin se encontra com Maker deixando claro que não tinha nenhuma intenção de perdoa-lo pelo que fez no passado, além de citar que Vinix as vezes lembrava um outro amigo. Em The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact a atenção de Jin é chamada por uma garota misteriosa assim como Vinix. Maker também se encontrava no local e os três encontravam Melody, uma menina que não se lembrava quem era e por algum motivo só os Reis dos Desenhos podiam vê-la e ouvi-la. Mas quando Vinix toca em Melody ela se torna visível para todos. Jin e Maker deixavam Melody para Vinix, sem nenhuma intenção de cuidar da garota. Em The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Jin aparece treinando, mas era desafiado por Sachiel que acreditava que se superasse Jin, poderia derrotar Vinix em uma próxima batalha. Jin de inicio recusa, mas em seguida avisa que se Sachiel se aproximar muito, ele iniciará uma batalha e não irá se responsabilizar pelas consequências. Sachiel não desiste e os dois começam uma luta, com Jin vencendo no final, mas deixou Sachiel viver. Poderes e Habilidades Jin, assim como Vinix, se tornou Rei dos Desenhos com 5 anos, o que naturalmente já o torna mais propicio a ser mais poderoso que aqueles que começam um pouco mais tarde. Porém, o talento de Jin vai além. Ele é considerado um Rei dos Desenhos prodígio e demonstra ter um poder de luta muito a frente de outros TKOCs em sua idade. Isso reflete bastante em sua posição atual na fanfic, onde mesmo ele tendo morrido aos 14 anos e revivido apenas em 2009 (Com um corpo de 18), ele ainda assim é considerado muito mais experiente que um Vinix de 16 (Que diferente de Jin, teve todo o seu tempo de TKOC de forma ininterrupta). Como todo Rei dos Desenhos, Jin ganhou força, defesa, velocidade e precisão sobre-humana. Mas seu grande trunfo está em sua habilidade como Rei dos Desenhos da Força de Vontade. Enquanto Jin estiver dando tudo de si no calor da batalha, seu corpo vai temporariamente (Até o fim da batalha) fazer progresso puro para o crescimento de sua força aos poucos. É exatamente por isso que Jin não precisa necessariamente de transformação, necessitando apenas treinar para aumentar seu poder base fixo para necessitar de menos tempo para ultrapassar a força do seu adversário. Na verdade transformações aparentemente anulam, temporariamente, essa vantagem de TKOC de Jin. Fazendo apenas o aumento fixo natural da transformação. Não se sabe se essa habilidade possui algum limite ou se é infinita, com a única desvantagem de quanto tempo Jin consegue se manter vivo, consciente, ou em plena condição de continuar lutando enquanto seu poder cresce. * Voar * Ki Blast: Jin é capaz de usar rajadas de Ki. * Explosive Wave: Jin pode fazer uma explosão de Ki em volta dele. * Riot Javelin: Jin cria uma esfera de energia azul em sua mão. Em seguida, ele dispara o ataque no oponente, causando uma grande quantidade de danos. * Rebellion Trigger: Uma versão de onda de energia do Riot Javelin. * Last Riot Javelin: É uma versão mais poderosa da Riot Javelin. Primeiro, Jin cerra seus punhos e então ao abrir cria uma esfera de energia azul. Ele vai carregando a energia continuamente, tornando-a maior e mais poderosa. Por fim, Jin dispara o ataque no oponente, causando danos ainda maiores do que o Riot Javelin normal. *'Estrela do Infinito': Uma brilhante rajada de energia que Jin solta com as duas mãos. O ataque sozinho conseguiu competir com os melhores golpes de Vinix, Vicious e Leo de uma vez. *'Cyber Meteoros': Jin manda vários meteoros metalizados contra o inimigo. *'Thousand Daggers': Jin pode mudar a forma de suas rajadas de KI para ficarem na forma de adagas aumentando o dano contra o oponente. *'Thunder Cross': Jin pode lanças varias cruz feitas de eletricidade. *'Rajada Blindada': Jin lança uma rajada de energia mediana, porem, que foi capaz até mesmo de rachar a barreira de Vinix. *'Holy Storm': Jin pode criar uma chuva onde cada gota causa dano no oponente, o enfraquecendo cada vez mais. *'Punho de Fogo': Os braços de Jin se enchem de chamas para aumentar a potencia de seu soco. * Burn Geyser - Socando o ar, cria uma grande onda de explosão. * Power Lightning - Jin salta levantando seu punho no ar, e então relâmpagos saem e se espalham a partir de seu punho, atingindo todos os inimigos em sua volta. Nen Formas e Transformações Estilo de Luta Assim como Vinix, Jin também se especializa muito em ataques de energia. Além de possui uma habilidade Nen capaz de materializar duas pistolas que disparam energia. Porém, Jin prefere o enfoque na força bruta, e devido ao fato de ser um lutador prodígio, ele é excelente em uma ampla variedade de artes marciais. Os ataques de Jin são inspirados em vários movimentos de Richter Belmont, assim como Vinix se inspira muito em Goku. Relacionamentos * Jin Willpower/Relacionamentos Musicas Principal e Variações * Bloodlines - Tema de Jin * Overture - /com Maker, Medi e Atsuke * Blood Relations - vs. Vinix * Bloodlines Bequeathed * Scarlet Bloodlines * Bloodlines ~Newtype Remix~ * Divine Bloodlines * Divine Bloodlines ~2010 ver.~ * Divine Bloodlines ~2019 ver.~ Outros * Under the Apple Tree * Night of Seclusion * Moonlight Wandering * Navy Determination * Solid State Scouter * The Price of Freedom Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons: Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3 * The King of Cartoons XVII Galeria Jin.jpg|Kid Jin 2000thief.png JinPort.png Miki & Jin.png|Jin e Miki Trívias * Apesar de Richter Belmont ser considerado o herói preferido de Jin, o personagem de Castlevania só teria sua primeira aparição no Mundo Real no jogo Castlevania: Rondo of Blood de 1993, enquanto Jin se tornou Rei dos Desenhos em 1987 já desenvolvendo ataques inspirados em Richter. Isso é um dos erros propositais de continuidade do autor para encaixar mais características interessantes para o personagem. * O nome de Jin é de fato inspirado no nome de Jin Kazama de Tekken. Inclusive, em preparação para a introdução do novo personagem em 2009, o autor treinou a personalidade em um RPG interpretativo usando a imagem de Jin Kazama (Embora essa versão se afastou consideravelmente do que viria a se tornar a versão final de Jin em TKOC). Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo Real Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Rei dos Desenhos Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Americanos Categoria:Personagens da série Chronicles Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Agosto